


Lume di candele

by ImperialPair



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Lume di candele

Le candele illuminavano quella stanza donavano a quella cena un’atmosfera romantica. Era per questo motivo che il cibo sembrava avere un sapore diverso dal solito? Oppure il gusto sembrava migliore perché lo stavano condividendo con l’altro? Probabilmente entrambe le cose pensavano Jack e Ianto guardandosi negli occhi: la luce di quelle piccole fiamme illuminavano i loro sguardi donando qualcosa di particolare che nessuno dei due poteva fare a meno di amare.  
Quella sera fecero pazzamente l’amore spinti dal desiderio che aveva preso possesso dei loro spiriti e per i due fu impossibile non concedersi e donandosi a vicenda tutto l’amore reciproco che provavano l’uno per l’altro.


End file.
